Tempting Ulquiorra
by darkwinterfrost
Summary: This is what happens when you get on Grimmjow's bad side, as Ulquiorra had done since day one. In the end, who will have the last laugh?


**I do not own Bleach.**

 **So this is just a one-shot piece of fluff I wrote when I was bored. I don't even know where it came from, just that I wanted both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra in it haha.**

"What's with that creepy look on your face, Grimm?"

Grimmjow chuckled evilly and flipped the tiny glass bottle he was holding in his hand, catching it neatly as it fell. "This here is going to put that bastard Ulquiorra in his place."

Nnoitra eyed the bottle dubiously. "What's in there that has you so excited? And what did he ever do to you."

Grimmjow clenched his fist and shook it at the other _Espada_. "That bastard, with his cold eyes and dispassionate personality. He acts like he's so unaffected by anything that happens in the world, like he's better than us. I hate it! This time I'm going to show him he is _exactly_ like us." His grin widened. "And this here is a very powerful aphrodisiac."

"An…aphrodisiac." The pallor of Nnoitra's face became even whiter if that was possible. "What the hell are you doing with that? And how did you get it? You'd better be careful. If Aizen ever got wind of this…"

"As if that bastard scares me," Grimmjow snorted. "I'd use it on him too, if I have to."

Nnoitra sighed. "I have a feeling this is going to go very wrong. But all right. You've managed to catch my interest. Even I want to see the unflappable Ulquiorra display some sort of emotion. So how do we do it? Don't we need to drop it in his drink or something?"

Grimmjow grinned. "I have the upgraded version. I just need to spray it in his vicinity. And then he'll be burning for something he probably doesn't understand."

"But if you do that wouldn't it affect others around him?"

"I have a plan for that too. I'll just spray it all over his bed. That way only he should be affected."

"Does he even sleep?"

"Of course he does. Even if he doesn't I assume no one else enters his room besides him."

Nnoitra grinned. "All right then. How much do you need to use? The entire bottle?"

Grimmjow's jaw dropped and he scratched his head. "Not if you want him to die. Just a few sprays is enough, or so I was told."

"Let's do this then, before he gets back. I think he went to Karakura Town with Yami. Now is our only chance."

Like two criminals in the night they snuck up to Ulquiorra's room and, making sure no one was watching them, slipped inside. Grimmjow was shaking in excitement at the prospect of seeing Ulquiorra brought down to his knees as he deserved. It would teach that punk a damn good lesson.

Unbeknownst to them everything in _Las Noches_ was being watched by Aizen himself. The man in question smiled as he watched the antics of both Grimmjow and Nnoitra. They were arguing over where to spray the aphrodisiac. Grimmjow used it a few times over Ulquiorra's pillow and sheets. Nnoitra ripped the bottle away from him and started to spray it around the room as he walked.

"An aphrodisiac, hmm," Aizen said thoughtfully. "And here I thought them not capable of a single amusing thing."

"Are you sure you want to let this continue, Aizen- _taicho_?" Gin asked slyly. "After all, think of the chaos it will cause for the rest of us."

Aizen chuckled and rested his chin on his fist. "I think I will allow them to continue. I too, am curious about Ulquiorra's too perfect nature. He is unlike any of the other _Espada_ I have known. Besides, think of how entertaining it will be when it blows up in Grimmjow's face."

"How can you tell?"

"By looking at them. They are going to do something stupid right…about…now."

True enough, Grimmjow and Nnoitra had been in a tug of war with the bottle of aphrodisiac and like the men they were it slipped from their grasps and shattered against the stone floor. Aizen began a slow laugh as he watched the twin looks of horror on both of their interfering faces.

"Don't breathe it in, idiot!" Grimmjow snarled. "If you dare turn your attentions on me I will rip your heart out."

"I know that, you bastard. As if I would do something like that. Let's get out of here."

Grimmjow quickly kicked the broken bottle underneath Ulquiorra's bed and dashed out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Once he and Nnoitra were safely away they shared a loaded glance.

"What the hell did you just do, Grimm?" Nnoitra asked with horror.

"It's fine," Grimmjow said, trying not to panic. "I'm sure he'll be fine. He'll just be a lot hornier than I intended him to be. There's no need for Aizen to find out anything about this."

"Do you think it will spread? The scent I mean."

"It shouldn't. The source is directly underneath Ulquiorra's bed. He'll never think to check for something like that there of all places. It's supposed to be odourless, you know. He won't know what hit him."

Nnoitra took a step back in horror. "Odourless? Then how do you know if we were affected or not?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "It's incredibly fast working. If we had been infected then you would be feeling something right about now."

"All right. I better not feel any strange urges, you damn panther," Nnoitra snarled quietly as he left. "Otherwise it will be you I'm coming after."

Grimmjow grinned. "Trust me. The only one who will be feeling anything will be Ulquiorra."

 _ **A few hours later…**_

A hand flew past Grimmjow's face and slapped the wall beside his head. He growled in annoyance and turned to face the source of the hand. When he saw it was Ulquiorra he relaxed and grinned.

"Yo, how are you feeling?" he asked slyly.

Ulquiorra stared at him with dispassionate green eyes. "That's a very specific question coming from you, Grimmjow," he said quietly.

"I'm in a very amiable mood, I guess."

"I've heard something strange, Grimmjow."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"I've heard that you and Nnoitra were sneaking around in my room. I don't like it when people come into my room, Grimmjow."

The smile was wiped off Grimmjow's face. He frowned harshly. "Who told you such a lie? I will kill that person."

"Who it is is no concern of yours. I want to know what the two of you have done."

"Have you been in your room?"

"Of course."

"And did you see any damage?"

A pause. "No."

"Then don't accuse me of random things, Ulquiorra. The next time you do I will kill you." Grimmjow started to walk away when he felt Ulquiorra from behind him. He frowned and turned slightly, taken aback at how close the other _Espada_ was standing to him. He took a step back but Ulquiorra advanced as well. He kept backing away until he hit the wall, and then he started to panic.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a panicked voice. "I swear I will beat the shit out of you if you take another step forward."

"Do you promise?"

Grimmjow gaped at the sudden stilted playfulness of Ulquiorra's voice. What the hell was he thinking? He didn't expect him to take out his frustrations on _him_ , of all people. He raised his fist and slammed it across the other man's face. Ulquiorra swiftly dodged it and before Grimmjow knew what was happening both his hands were incapacitated and Ulquiorra's warm breath was brushing across his ear. He stiffened, afraid to move, afraid to even breathe. _What the hell was he doing_?

"The next time you do something so incredibly foolish as to spray an aphrodisiac in my room just to get a rise out of me, I promise that I will rip your heart out and make you eat it," Ulquiorra whispered.

At first Grimmjow didn't think he had heard the green-eyed _arrancar_ properly and gaped at him in astonishment. "Huh? You knew?"

"Of course I knew. Do you think I'm an idiot like you?"

Grimmjow bristled at the deliberate taunt but refused to rise to the bait. Had the bastard been pretending this whole time? Had the aphrodisiac really not worked on him? That was insane. Was this guy really who he said he was? He was still a man, somewhere beneath all that arrogance. So why? Looks like he was going to have to try again, and damn the warnings he was just given.

"Why didn't it work on you?" he muttered, more to himself than to Ulquiorra.

"Because I am superior to you in every way. There's no way something that works on a human would work on me."

Grimmjow battled the urge to punch the fourth _Espada_ in the face. Yes, he got it, his plan had backfired in almost the worst way possible. He was humiliated and angry but he would be damned if he didn't try again. There was no way he was going to lose to this bastard.

Ulquiorra moved away from him and turned the corner, out of sight. Grimmjow breathed out a surprise sigh of relief. He hadn't been expecting something like that and it had annoyingly scared him shitless. He wouldn't make _that_ mistake again.

"You won this round, Cifer," he snarled quietly. "But I will win the next time."

Ulquiorra heard him and shut his eyes as he walked, gritting his teeth against the lust bombarding him. He had lied through his teeth to the sixth _Espada_. Of course that damned aphrodisiac would affect him as well, and he was trying his damndest to not let it show on his face. He would not allow something that trivial to take control of his senses, no matter how badly he wanted to let it. He was even, at the moment, desperately resisting the urge to take care of himself. It he did that then Grimmjow had won, even though he wouldn't know it. But it was getting harder and harder to do so the more time was passing.

He stopped outside Orihime's temporary prison and banged his head against the door lightly. Damn Grimmjow. Damn him to hell. He would kill him. And damn Gin for not telling him that little bit of information before he'd walked into his room like a sacrifice. He was not meant as an amusement, though clearly others didn't share his view. He sighed deeply and was about to move away when he heard a soft feminine cry from within Orihime's room.

Ulquiorra held his breath as it came again, a soft mewling sound of pleasure. He placed his hand on the door, straining to hear that captivating sound again. When it came he struggled to find the key to open to door, him being her personal guard and the only one to hold such a thing. He rammed the door open and slammed it shut behind him, desire hitting him hard at the sight in front of him. The strength of his conviction was slowly beginning to crumble away and desire ran hot and sharp within his veins.

She was on the bed, face contorted in pleasure, her hand jammed up her skirt. She was gasping in rapture, eyes closed, a deep blush staining her cheeks. Her mouth was parted on a sigh and he watched it as she moaned, his own going dry. He was as hard as he was ever going to be and cursed Grimmjow again for doing this to him.

Why though. Why did she seem to be affected like he was? She didn't strike him as the type to do something like this on her own. She would need coaxing and someone to start it for her. So why? His gaze was drawn up to the ventilation above her bed and he wanted to bang his head against the wall in defeat. Damn Grimmjow. Had he not realised Orihime shared a ventilation with him? That anything that happened in his room, she would be able to hear it, even smell it. Which she obviously had.

"Kurosaki…" he heard her whisper. "Kurosaki."

Ulquiorra took a step toward the bed, feeling more than his resolve crumbling. What was he doing? He should just leave now. _Leave_ , he commanded his feet, but they stayed rooted to the spot. _Please leave now before something happens that we will both regret_. Instead of moving toward the door his feet moved him closer to her. He watched in fascination as she tilted back her head and let out a cry of pleasure. He eyed the slender column of alabaster that was her neck and swallowed hard. Dammit, dammit, dammit! This was not what he wanted!

At that moment she opened her eyes and turned to him. "Ulquiorra," she whispered. "Please, I don't know what I'm doing. Help me."

The bed dipped as Ulquiorra placed a knee on top of it. The lust in his body was now roaring at him, his ability to not do anything to Orihime when she looked so damned provocative was through sheer will power alone. Though even that was straining as it reached its limits. He let out a quick breath of air, his breath hitching again as he caught the scent of desire in the air. He gritted his teeth.

 _I'm going to kill him_ , Ulquiorra thought savagely as he slammed his mouth against Orihime's, dragging her body violently beneath his and flipping her skirts up to her waist. _And I'm going to enjoy it_.

Aizen chuckled hilariously at the expression on Ulquiorra's face. He had thoroughly enjoyed that little scare he had given Grimmjow. And the fact that he had done it while holding onto the control of his baser need had been impressive indeed. No one would have been able to withstand an entire bottle of that aphrodisiac. Even Aizen himself didn't boast such confidence. Yet Ulquiorra had proven once again to be transcendent of the other _Espada._

"You're enjoying this way too much, Aizen- _taicho_ ," Gin said with a creepy smile.

"I suppose. But there isn't much for entertainment around here," Aizen said with a gleeful smile. "And what is the point of having control of these _arrancar_ without using them to suit my purpose."

"And what purpose would that be?"

"For now, it was to relieve me of my boredom."

"Is that why you had me inform Ulquiorra of what Grimmjow and Nnoitra had done?"

"Precisely. Ulquiorra wouldn't be right now enjoying himself thoroughly if I hadn't given him the push he needed. He'd most probably be alone in his room, wondering what the hell was happening to him. I do so love to manipulate people."

Gin eyed the screen in front of him with distaste and looked the other way. "I suppose," he said, dragging the words.

"Ask me what you are thinking, Gin. I can sense the curiosity flowing from you," Aizen said softly.

"Grimmjow spoke about getting the aphrodisiac from some character in Karakura Town."

"So I've heard."

"You didn't seem very surprised, Aizen- _taicho_. In fact, when you claimed that you didn't expect the _Espada_ to be this amusing, your face seemed to say the opposite."

"So what is your question?"

"Did you orchestrate this whole debacle to satisfy your own boredom?"

Aizen's low laughter echoed around the darkened room. He supposed that was answer enough for Gin.

 **So…Aizen is into voyeurism. I'm not that surprised it turned out this way. He seems like the type anyway haha.**

 **Lol I hope you guys enjoyed this. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
